Just Monika Light version (book 1)
by RiverSucks
Summary: perspectives of all the other characters in DokiDokiLiteratureClub. This one is the light version. That means before the second playthrough. The scary stuff will be in my second book.
1. chapter 1

Sayori perspective-

Its Monday. As usual i woke up quite late, not realising how late i woke up. I rush out the door. I finished my breakfast before i got out the door. Y/N was already walking past me. I caught up to him just to get a glimpse of his face. on our way to school, I mentioned joining a club like i mentioned on the first day of the school. he didnt remeber that, but agreed anyway. At the end of the day, I looked arounfthe school for him, but i just found him in the classroom. he looked lost in thought. Whenge noticedme, he flinched relaising nobody else was there. I chuckled to myself. I was hoping he would agree normally, but knowing him, hed tease me about it. and I was right. Eventually he agreed to go for one day. I excitedly skipped to the classroom, where my ususal friends, Natsuki, Yuri and Monika stood looking at me and Y/N.

Natsuki Perspective-

I was extremely scared to go home usually, so i always applied for as many activities as possible but this yyear i dont think that would work. Gor some reason i decided to join the literature club... butidont regret it. its the first time ive felt safe in years. Ill be honest, I was really nervous that the new kid would be a jerk, so i wasnt looking forward to meeting them. Anyway, I just finished putting my manga away, when I heard multiple feet walking towards the classroom. I nervously ran the center of the classroom. Ssyori ran in with...

 _oh my god_ _Hes_ _so_ _cute!!_ he had short messy brown hair, andthe most beautiful eyes ever. I still didnt trust him though. Also, it would be really embarrassing if he knew i liked him so i had to be sure he didnt.

" _seriously?! you brought a boy? way to kill the atmosphere..."_

now give me a break okay? im not good at giving insults... and im especially bad at hiding things.

Everyone looked at me, obviously annoyed.

Yuri perspective-

Ive always loved literature. its so expressive and abstract. always filled with meaning and perspective. the words giving life to your brain. Thats why i joined the club. Everyone is really kind, but everyone started acting weird once Y/N came. Even me. Sayori looked happier, Natsuki was acting very sour for some reason. shes akways been a little bit snappybut she wasacting snappier yhan usual once he came. Monika? Honestly ive never trusted her, but now... i dont know. I... Ive become weird... and really nervous, but i try to act like i usually do. Anyway, Natsukis eyes darted to him but then loolooked away quickly and looked at Sayori instead.

" _you brought a boy? way to kill the atmosphere..."_

"Natsuki!" I said looking at her shocked. that wasan unfair thing to say, but i didnt let that get ro me. shes just being herself i guess. So we stopped acting shocked towards her and justcontimued the day. Sayori introduced us as if were introductions to a dating game. Most of the studf she said about me werent that true to me, but i guess i could accept it. I talked to Y/A about books. He likes Manga, Just like Natsuki. when she heard that, I knew she wanted to say something about that. So we decided to write poems...

What to write?

What to write

What to write...

Just writing about it is putting me on _edge_.

(so yeah thats day 1. Just letting you know this is what I think. if you dont agree, Id like to know your perspectives on this.)


	2. chapter 2

Sayori perspective-

I got to class early. Yuri was looling her book and the door quite frequently.

"Whats wrong?" i asked cheerfully. she saw me and looked away. Then she grabbed a book from her purse.

"I... I got Y/A something.. to help him read."

why did i just feel a sharp psin go through my heart? shes just trying to help my best friend get into literature... and that.. thats really good. Why do i feel so bad?

Suddenly, I saw Y/A enter the classroom. Monika walk over to greet him. Yuris eyes suddenly lit up once she saw him. Once Monika left, she ran over to him, leaving me standing by myself. Natsuki walked over too. I decided it was better for me to join in instead of being bored.

"If you dint take us seriously, you wont see the end if it!" Natsuki snapped.

"Natsuki, you sure have a big mout for aomeone that keeps her manga collection in the club room." Monika pointed out. Natsuki was obviously annoyed, trying to make an excuse.

"Manik...Monig- Manga is literature!!" Natsuki yelled, as she messed up her words. Then Natsuki sat down, mad.

"Dont worry! Y/A always does his best as long as hes having fun!" I say smiling.

Yuris perspective:

I have to admit. I kind of like Y/A... Even if he is a bit difdwrent and likes more of what Natsuki likes. Y/A teased Sayori. I smiled.

"You musy be good friends.. i might be a little jealous." Sayori suddenly looked st suprised.

"How come? You and Y/A can becime good friends too!"

... Sayori why? This is going to be so awkward now...

"She even got you something!" After she said that, I think she started to realize how akward dhe made this.

"Its... its not a big deal.."I said blushing. Then he told me its okay and I gave him the book. I coukd tell he really did care! I told him the plot.

He decided to read with me.

Why would he want to read with me?

I Cant concentrate when hes around.

I got into the book, mesmerizing thoughts of the book flooding to my head. Y/A reads slow... but i can appreciate it. hes probably trying to take in as much ingormation as me and it should be slower i guess. It was a little bit awkward, but i tried to ignore it.

Right when I was getting into the book, Monika yelled, "time to read poems!"

Y/A walked over to Sayori first.

why sayori?

why not me instead?

I shake the thoughts out of ny head. Theyre best freinds. I shouldnt be jealous of that.

Sayori likes it.

I think its good.

Next, he walks over to me.

Its better than I thought. Its so deep and complex. I love it! I cant just say its perfect. There are a few mistajes so I fix that, but it was really good. Next, he went over to Natsuki.

he left from me.

calm down.

Just friends

Were just friends.

he heads over to Monika.

Natsuki perspective:

Ugh. His poem style is too much like Yuris. What if he like her more? Anyway, he completely understands me. Not many people feel the same way as I do about many things.Maybe he does like me and he just wrote it that way this time?

Yuri walked over to me with her poem. She smiled sadly as she read mine. Once I read Yuris... I was automaticaly annoyed. I cwnt hanfle this kind of writing. It gets over my head and makes me mad!

"I dont get this kind of language..." I muttered to myself. Yuri was startled when she heard me. She didnt hear what I said and I didnt want to say what I did before because... I dunno. Its a little too rude.

"Nothing. i guess you could say its fancy." Yuri smiled again.

"Thanks. Yours is cute."

cute

my poem is cute

did she compleyely ignore what my poem means? Ugh!

"cute?! did you completely miss the meaning? Its about the feeling of giving up!! how can that be cute?!"

LIKE SERIOUSLY! giving up=cute now? I dont understand wher i went wrong!!

"No! I mesn the language I guess. I was trying to compliment it." She said nervously.

Now heres the psrt the part where I overreact. Even I admit I did.

" So you have to try that hard to think of something nice to say? Thanks but that doesnt make me feel any better..."

what? Its true!!

"... well i do have some suggestions."

I interrupted her.

"If _I_ wanted suggestions, I wouldve asked somebody that liked it! which people did by the way. Monika did. Y/A did too. So ill gladly give you some suggestions of my own!" Yuri shook her head.

"Thanks but I wont be changing my style any time soon unless i find something i personally find inspiring, which I havent. And Y/A liked my poem too."

Why did she _only_ mention Y/A?

"Oh? I didnt realize you were so intrested in trying to impress out new member Yuri!"

 _that_ was a bad idea.

"If I was trying to impress him, id try to make my stuff overly cutesy!"

oh _no she didn't._ Im sorry but I _had_ to after she said that.

"Well im not the one whos boobs magically grew a size bigger once Y/A started showing up!"

Oh...

"Natsuki!" Yuri said flushed. Suddenly,

Y/A yelled,

"How can you argue and make your friwnd feel like this?" Y/A said pointing to Sayori who was obviously uncomfortable looked shocked when he said that.

HOW _UNFAIR!!_ Then Sayori fixed the situation like she fixes everything.

Everything!

Shes like perfect... Like Yuri...

Im just jealous because their parents dont beat the shit out of them. I admit it.

Enough with the dwppression...

time to write another poem.

What to write?

What to write

What to write...

I csn feel my dad hitting me while I make this new poem.

 ** _its not like_** ** _thats new or anything_** ** _when will it stop?_**


	3. Chapter 3

Sayori perpsective

Its...kind of feeling more sad than usual. I dont know how. Im not even sad most of the time. Ive always been pretty happy so it was new to me. Anyway, I headed over to school. The day went quick as lightning (its as if im in a game that people can skip or a quick story!) I walked to class smiling and trying to keep myself happy since ive been struggling. Monika wasnt in class yet so I just sat down. Natsuki was reading manga as usual. Yuri was pacing around impatiently. I was happy because Yuri and Y/A have become friends. Thats exactly why I brought him here... also maybe just to be able to hang out with him more. I assumed that Yuri was texting him.

It was 10 minutes before Y/A walked Inside. I excitedly ran over to him.

"Hi Y/A!~" I greeted him cheerfully.

"Yo Sayori." Y/A said waving his hand. "You look like youre in a good mood today." he said. I giggled.

"I guess im just not used to you in the club yet!" I smiled.

"I see... That a pretty simple thing to be happy about. I mean all things are simple around you." He smiled back.

"Speaking of which... Im hungry. Can you come with me to buy a snack?" I ask.

"No thanks." Y/A said ginning slyly.

"Ehhh?? Thats not like you at all!" I whined.

I dont Understand!

"I have my resons. why dont we took a look at your purse?" he suggested crossing his arms.

"Eh? Why that... all of a sudden?" I asked nervously.

Please dont make me give it please dont make me give it!!

"Eh. No reason. I just wanted to look at it." he lied. I fell for that trap.

"eheh..." I pulled out my purse and opened up the latch. then I let everything fall out. Only two small coins came out.

 _Shit._

I laughed nervously.

"I knew it. I can see right through you Sayori." He teased. I pouted.

"Thats not fair!! how did you even know?" I complained.

"Its simple... If you had enough money in the first place you wouldve bought a snack before coming to the clubroom.So either, you werent hungry and just wanted an excuse to take a walk, or you planned to conveniently spend all your money so I would lend you some. Also, youre always hungry! So that only leaves one option" He said.

Welp. no food for me...

"Uwaaa! I give up! Dont make me feel guiltyyyy!" I cried.

"If you feel guity than you deserve to feel guilty." he teased.

Yuri was laughing while watching us argue. Y/A looked at her. Yuri looked away, blushing.

Yuris perspective-

"Sorry... I-I wasnt listening or anything!" I said nervously.

Great... I just embarrassed myself.

Since it was obvious I was, I just told Sayori it wasnt right to do that... but I went too far. When will the embarrassment end?

Sayori said its okay.

 **I dont give a shit about what-**

yes I do actually.

Suddenly, Natsuki threw a cookie at Sayori.

"Thanks, Natsuki!" she said after she realised what Natsuki gave her.

Monika rushed inside.

"Sorry im late. Im practicing piano." she explained. Everybody was asking her about it, but she only really acknowledged Y/A. Why?

Anyway, Y/A sat next to me, telling me he was ready to read the next chapter. he went with me to get water. Hes so perfect... perfect petsonality, perfect friends, perfect looks...

why does he have to be perfect. hes so fun and charming around himself and his friends.

I told him about my thoughts and he was just so supportive...

time to read.

I poured out the hot steamy water, then I poured into each of the cups. I put in the tea and stirred it in when it was ready. Y/A pulled out a chocolate bar.

I cant have that. I could ruin the pages! and also, he paid for it, so he should have it, not me.

The words feel real. Its like im in a movie and its like I know these people. I love it!

The characters, their emotions, the places- Chocolate?

Wait, wait wait! How? I didnt even...I look at Y/A.

Y/A stared blushing.

Yeah.. we couldnt read afterwards...

"Poems!" I heard Moinka say.

Natsukis perspective-

He hung out with Yuri again. Why? Is there something im doing wrong? I looked sadly from my Manga, Parfait Girls. Yuri and Y/A were blushing towards eachother. He likes Yuri more than me, huh? whatever.

"Poems!" Monika yelled. Woah! She caught me off gaurd!

My poem this time is Amy Likes Spiders. Y/A told me we have the same kind of topic that time. I immediately walk over to Yuri after. We... actually got along.. It was weird. I read my poem to Monika. She liked it, which was good. She told me she told me to be quiet for a second.

"Would everyone sit at the front of the room please?"

I suddenly feel nervous. I saw the flyers on my way to class.

"Is this about the festival?" I groan.

"Well sort of." she replied.

"Do we really have to do something for the festival? Its bot like we can put anything good together in a few days..well just embarress ourselves instead of getting new members.."

Its not that I didnt want to do it or anything, Its just... I was hoping it could stay as just a friend-ish club. You know.. I just hang out... Ah well though. I dont think it would be awful, its just id miss how calm and cozy it is now. I cant even feel cozy at my own house, so Im nervous. the new members could be jerks!!

"Thats a concern of mine as well." Yuri agreed.

"I dont do well with last minute preparations." she finished.

"Were going to keep it simple." Monika said.

Monika, Sayori and even Y/A agree we should do the festival. Now we have to perform them in front of eachother. Whatever.. again.

Monika did well.

Yuris style... it actually really worked..

Sayori did pretty okay.

Y/A did okay..

My turn. I was still annoyed, but I tried my best to calm down. Everyone clapped and I sat down.

Hmm... Maybe I will like it?

Sayori perspective-

Y/A and Yuri love eachother. Thats... obvious to see now. The way the talk and read and just are around each other, they really do love eachother. When we were walking home that was the center of my thoughts. Y/A noticed and broke the silence.

"Sayori?" he called.

I was surprised.

"Eh?! Oh. Sorry. I spaced out eheh.. " I said.

"Ah. No wonder." He nodded calmly.

"So I was thinking from earlier and... I like how we get to.. I.. I mean... Well lets say you were asked to be walked home by Yuri..."

"hmm?" I suddenly really caught his attention.

"What would you do?"

"What kind of question is that? Youre kind of putting me on the spot Sayori..."

I giggled nervously.

"I would walk home with you Sayori." He said smiling at me.

He.. cant be serious.

"But.. Shes so smart and beautiful.." I protested.

"I always see her. and also, you like walking hime with me. I dont want to ruin that for you."

he walked to his gate.

"Bye Sayori." He said smiling.

".. bye..."

What to write

What to write...

What to write?

Why am I feelings do deppressed? Im so scared... Its like someones controlling me..

(I tried to add more dialogue this time, but I still had plenty of thoughts as yiu can tell.)


	4. Chapter 4

Sayori perspective-

Why do I feel like ive always been deeply deppressed? It only happen3d a few dsys a ago. It feels like someone triggered this. Why? Is it Y/A? No way...

I dont know who though. I put on a smile the entire day, but I messed up. I didnt even notice thst Y/A was atound so I felt sad and I shiwed ut. I cried for a bit, until I saw Natsuki walk over. Yuri did notice, but she didnt want to get involved in drama, so she stayed back.

"Hey. Sayori, you look sad. Whats the big deal?" she crossed her arms.

"Ehehe... Im just thinking about stuff..." I lied. Natsuki looked concerned but walked away.

I wanted to sit down nd smile, but i definetly wont. And i cant anymore.

And Y/A walked in. He saw me and walked over.

"Are you okay?"

i didnt notice so i put on smile.

"im fine eheh...im thinking is all. i was lost in thought." I lied to him as well.

"Well okay... I wanted to hang out. What do you want to do?" he asked smiling.

"...Why dont you hang out with the other girls?" I asked. He walked away nervously and went over to Monika. She smiled at him and when she got to me, she stopped smiling.

"Well... Sayori, youre going to have to stop looking sad. youre making him scared."

"im scared too! i dont know whats wrong with me... it hurts to be around him."

"Listen Sayori. You have to stop. i know youre deppressed but you keep bothering him you should just go kill yourself."

I was absolutely shocked when i heard that. Monika smiled got up and walked over to him.

"Shes fine." i heard her say.

No

no im not.

Its time to share poems.

He made a poem just for me... but i cant take it. I cant this class anymore. I left earlier and cried hysterically.

Natsukis perspective-

Sayorits acting odd... shes been hiding a smile and I can tell. She didnt jump on top of me like she always does. I went over and asked but she wont tell me...

I was hoping that Y/A would read with me again but i completrly understood his reasoning. Shes his best friend of course. Before i knew it Monika called everyone to do poems. I went to Sayori. She read my poem but then she walked away. She went straight over to Y/A. Then she left. Just like that. We were choosing partners for the festival today...

I tried to sound optomistic and happy like Sayori, but i cant... it sucked, but at least Y/A chose me. i smiled and got his number. That didnt stop me from being worried though.

Mô»kæs perspective-

Natsuki was really nervous about Sayori and me too. I just didnt want to press it on her, so i left her alone. I know how she feels. I listened to Monika nd Sayori talk and i was scared by the Kill yourself thing. I cant believe Monika would say that. And I--_-_-_(();--_(

Me and Sayori are working together. **it shouldve been him though and i know it. fuck those two brats. he chos me because he thought i helped but hes an idiot too. _and im taking him like i should._**

Yuris perspective-

Natsuki was really nervous about Sayori and me too. I just didnt want to press it on her, so i left her alone. I know how she feels. I listened to Monika nd Sayori talk and i was scared by the Kill yourself thing. I cant believe Monika would say that. And I was going to say something but then she told everyone to do poems. i never got to tell Y/A what happened. I was happy for Natsuki to be shosen. She worked just as hard as I and i hope the school thing goes well. Me and Y/A werent close anyway.

I went home after that.

What to do

What to do...

What to write?

 ** _why dont i cut myself eh? sounds FUN DOESNT IT!!_**


End file.
